


I Knew it When You Looked My Way

by RainingGrey



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/F, Fluff, Getting Together, Ginny is clueless, Yule Ball AU, cannon what cannon
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-04-13
Updated: 2020-04-19
Packaged: 2021-03-01 19:01:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,188
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23642032
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RainingGrey/pseuds/RainingGrey
Summary: Ginny finds Luna dancing in an empty classroom.
Relationships: Luna Lovegood/Ginny Weasley
Comments: 1
Kudos: 20





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This doesn’t really fit into cannon. Basically, Ginny’s in her fifth year, the triwizard tournament is happening, and Harry Potter will probably never be mentioned. I did this because I wanted them to be older and I wanted the ball, and I’m incredibly sorry to whoever I offend.

It was a winter Wednesday afternoon and Ginny Weasley was walking down the third floor hallway, working herself into a major strop.

Wood had decided to hold practice even though there was a snowstorm outside and now her hair is a mess of mud and sweat and twigs from someone’s broomstick, not to mention the state of her Quidditch robes. Professor Binns had assigned them all three feet of parchment on the Goblin riots that she had been putting off for days, and it was due tomorrow, and they had been having all these ridiculous dancing classes for the bloody Yule ball, which was still weeks away.

  
But the final straw was the sound of Celestina Warbeck’s simpering voice floating through the hallway.  
Ginny stormed to the door that the noise seemed to be emanating from, preparing to bust it open and perhaps rip someone’s head off, when the door swung open on its own accord.  
Inside was one of the oddest sights Ginny had ever seen.

The desks had all been pushed back to the walls so that the floor was empty but for Luna Lovegood, waltzing somewhat clumsily with an old Cleansweep six that she had no doubt stolen from the broom shed. Luna continued dancing, seemingly impervious to her company, throwing the brim so that it twirled midair, hovering half a foot above the ground. Ginny cleared her throat awkwardly and Luna turned around, a dreamy look on her face.

“Oh, hello, Ginny. I didn’t see you there.”  
Ginny nodded, slightly uncomfortably. Despite having had several odd conversations with Luna, Ginny wouldn’t really describe as friends (though she had a feeling Luna might).

“What are you doing?”

“Dancing, of course,” replied Luna, giving her a bemused look.

“Of course,” Ginny nodded, “but ... Celestina Warbeck?”

When Luna didn’t answer, she marched over to the wireless radio and tapped it with her wand, switching the channel to her favorite, which played an odd mix of The Weird Sisters and Muggle indie music.

“So why are you dancing, anyways?” asked Ginny.

”I have to learn to waltz. For the Yule Ball.”

“Yes, tragically, but they’ve been making us take classes every two days for the past four weeks.”

“Oh, of course, but no one wants to dance with Looney Lovegood,” Luna smiled but it didn’t quite reach her gray eyes.

Ginny sighed and took a step closer to Luna, grabbing the broomstick from her hand and setting it on a nearby desk. When she put her hand on the blonde’s waist, Luna squeaked and Ginny rolled her eyes.

”You don’t want to lead, do you?”

Luna shook her head.

”Put your hand on my shoulder, okay?”  
Luna modded. If Ginny noticed her lack of ability to form words, she didn’t let on.  
“Okay. Now I’m going to take your other hand, and you’re going to be follow my feet.”

•••

It took the batter part of an hour, but eventually, Luna could (if not elegantly) waltz. She was now smiling with her eyes closed, swaying in time with the music, shoeless feet barely stumbling through the steps anymore.

“Luna?”

“Yes, Ginny?” replied Luna, gray eyes opening as if coming out of a trance.

“I really should go. I have a paper to write for History of Magic, and-”

”Can we dance until the end of this song?”

Ginny nodded. Luna smiled, if possible, wider, and spun out of Ginny’s arms. Something in the way her golden, knotted locks of hair flew up around her face made something in Ginny’s stomach twist.

Luna opened gray, gray eyes and said, “We should do this again.”

Ginny nodded, still staring at the spinning girl in front of her, as the singer sang her last few notes.

 _I cannot fall in love with you_.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The song mentioned is Say It by Maggie Roggers. (The title is also taken from it)(it’s a good song, I highly recommend).


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I have not read this chapter through yet, so I apologize for my comma misplacement in advance.

They meet up again the next Wednesday in the same classroom. Besides the waltz, Luna can now foxtrot, salsa, and reel to varying degrees of success. Ginny doesn’t quite see the point of learning these dances, as none of them will be required or in any way relevant at the ball, but it’s a good way to procrastinate from her Potions essay. Her toes ache and Quidditch practice tomorrow will no doubt be terrible on her legs, but, surprisingly, it’s fun.

They’re taking a break while a commercial airs when Luna asks her, “How did you learn to dance like this?”

“I have six older brothers, and none of them are man enough to learn to dance with each other,” Ginny answered. “Though I suppose Charlie turned out gay in the end, so maybe they were just doing it to torture me.”

“Your brother is gay?”

Ginny stiffened. “You got a problem with that?” A lot of people had given Charlie shit for it when he first came out, so she had learned to give shit back. Preferably in the for of a bat-bogey hex. Ginny hadn’t expected it coming from Luna, of all people, who normally seemed so oblivious and non-judgmental of other people, but the Lovegoods _were_ purebloods...

“No, no, of c-course not,” stammered Luna. It was perhaps the first time Ginny had seen her flustered. “It’s just, Daddy interviewed him for the Quibbler about dragon parasites a few years ago, and I thought I heard something about a girlfriend.”

“Oh, Taylor? Don’t worry, you’re not the first person to make that mistake.” Charlie called the constant assumptions about his boyfriend’s gender “heteronormative bull-crap”, but Ginny thought that it could be put down to Taylor Swift.

Her eye caught on the classroom clock, which showed that it was nearly seven. “Merlin’s arse! I have to finish my essay. Sorry Luna, this has been really great, we should do it again -shit- have you seen my wand anywhere -it was just right there- oh thank you, see you soon, bye-”

“Ginny?”

“Yes?”

Luna looked at her feet as if it could hide the blush creeping up her cheeks. She took a deep breath and exhaled in a stream of words, “Will you go to the Yule Ball with me?”

Ginny blinked.

“As a friend, of course.”

Now it was Ginny’s turn to go red. Her ears burned with embarrassment -and perhaps something entirely different- as she said, “I’m so sorry Luna, but I’m already going with Neville.”

Luna’s face fell, though it was clear she tried to hide it, “Oh, it’s alright.”

Ginny shook her head. It wasn’t alright that Luna was being left out once again, it was so not-alright that it made her stomach turn. She turned around fully and took a step closer to Luna, “Hey, I heard Collin Creevey hasn’t got a date yet. Do you want to ask him?”

Luna nodded, grey eyes shining slightly.

“Excellent. We can go dress shopping in Hogsmeade next Saturday.”

If Collin Creevey had the lack of moral compass -and, quite frankly, eyesight (Luna was, in Ginny’s opinion, quite pretty)- he could expect a bat-bogey hex and a good punch in the nose. Perhaps that would nock some sense into him.

Now she really had to get to her essay. Merlin, Snape was going to skin her alive.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> These chapters are really short and I’m sorry.  
> Also, I know that the Taylor Swift reference is from the wrong era. Shhhhhh.

**Author's Note:**

> The song mentioned is Say It by Maggie Roggers. (The title is also taken from it)(it’s a good song, I highly recommend).


End file.
